


Victory on Ice

by bitchydragondoodle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchydragondoodle/pseuds/bitchydragondoodle
Summary: The first chapter of this is a rewrite/love letter to one of my favorite YoI comfort fics, In Regards to Love by Savvy_Angel. The rest is what I imagine would happen, since the fic got discontinued or something.I saw that movie trailer and i legit rewatched the whole anime and now I need to write ALL my feelings into one fic while making a tribute to the first Yuri on Ice fanfic that made me cry.NOW WHERE'S THE CANON WEDDING
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 7





	Victory on Ice

It's the Grand Prix Final of the century. With Victor's comeback and the rising popularity of Yuuri Katsuki's talented skating, the rink is chock full of viewers.

Yuuri sees none of them. All he can see is Victor's near-iridescent eyes bored into him as he glides seamlessly across the ice. This is his first, best destiny: skating to show his love to the world. To Victor. That is why, for his final skate, he would be skating to "Yuri on Ice," the song where he had first shown his love for Victor by performing his signature move at last year's Grand Prix Final.

His theme for this year is beauty, and his costumes have all been modeled after some of Victor's old ones, including the Blue Rose, one of Yuuri's personal favorites. But this time, Yuuri has borrowed Plisetsky's Agape outfit. Agape is, after all, representative of his love for Victor and skating. It's the most beautiful thing he knows, and there's no way he'd win without acknowledging that this wasn't just _his_ win. It was a win of equals. He and Victor would both have claimed the gold.

"You don't have to win gold for me, Yuuri _,"_ Victor murmurs as he swipes a thumb over Yuuri's lower lip. Yuuri shrugs off his jacket with a sigh and a roll of his shoulders, turning back to Victor with that cocky Eros smirk.

"Yes I do, Victor. But not for you. For _us."_

Victor meets the spark in Yuuri's eyes with a twinkle in his own. He knew that even if he had said nothing that Yuuri would still try his hardest to win gold. He would make Victor proud, no matter what the consequences. All his zeal and devotion shone in him like a flare over the sea, the embers of his determination roaring into a flame. He sweeps onto the ice, holding Victor's hand until the last possible second as Morooka-san announces his arrival.

"And here's Japan's very own Katsuki Yuuri, back with coach Viktor Nikiforov to hopefully take the rink by storm. This year, his theme is beauty, and if his previous performances have anything to say, this last one should be the one to blow us all away. Seems he's unconventionally reusing the music from his last Grand Prix final, but his routine has a few major changes. Is he going to win the gold as he proclaims?"

" _Da, solnyshko,"_ Victor breathes as Yuuri throws him one last glance. "For us."

The music begins, soft notes flowing in rhythm to Yuuri's gentle, languid movements. The fine white mesh of his outfit glimmers as he executes his step sequence, leading into his quads. He's reminded of how different this routine was since the last time he performed it publicly. He'd been annoyed at Victor, channelling all his frustrations into his grace. But now, all he could feel was the great swell of love in his heart for Victor. He had to show the world that Victor was his.

_"_ He's approaching his first jump. We have a triple Salchow, then a Lutz."

Yurri was hardly thinking of the thousands of gazes trained on him. All he could see were the beautiful sapphire eyes of Victor, fixed on him and nodding appreciatively as he gathered speed...

"Amazing! He's landed both jumps!"

The crowd cheered, but Yuuri couldn't hear them. He couldn't hear anything save for the notes rising in sync with his heartbeat. _This is our gold, Vitya. All of this is for you. For us. I'll show my love to all of Russia again, to the world, to anyone who will listen. I can surprise you beyond your wildest dreams, Victor!_

_"_ He's got two more quads planned. No surprise, considering his stamina."

"Yes, first he has a loop, triple toe loop, triple axel, and Nikiforov's signature quadruple flip. No ordinary feat for any ordinary skater."

_But I'm not ordinary. I'm special. I'm Victor's._

"Extraordinary! He's landed his last two quads! Everything up to now in his routine has been executed perfectly!"

Yuuri dives into the crescendoes of the music, twirling in a mesmerizing, draconic step sequence. A thought flits, unbidden, across his mind: _what if...the quadruple axel was put in place of my final jump?_ A quadruple axel in the second half is utter insanity due to its difficulty from being launched from a forward position. Not to mention the stamina. And even after two more quads!

Of course, no skater had the stamina and love that Yuuri had behind him. The world was his to mold.

_This is our beauty, Vitenka. This is how beautiful you are to me, how beautiful you always have been. I need to show the world how much beauty I can give back to you. I'm soaring, soaring for you._

_"_ Morooka, Is Katsuki doing what I think he is?"

"Yes, it looks like Katsuki Yuuri is attempting the quadruple axel!"

Yuuri chances a look over at Victor as he completes another step sequence. Victor has that stunned smile on his face again, the one with tears in the corners of his eyes as his ring glimmers over his heart.

_All of this is yours, my love. I can take it. I can reach past eternity for you. I can surpass your wildest imagination again, for all time!_

In that split-second, he leaps.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

...Four and a half.

Time seems to slow down as the blades of his skates scrape the ice. He wobbles slightly...

...and stands upright. His arms cross over his chest, laying lightly like a swan's wings as the piano trails off. There is complete silence for one shining moment.

Then the crowd erupts.

"UNBELIEVABLE! Ladies and gentlemen, Katsuki Yuuri has just successfully landed the quadruple axel in competition! He is the _first and only_ skater in history to have done so! That brings his score to...240.68! His total score is now 351.63! The highest record in history!"

Yuuri's breathing heavily, the roar of blood in his ears drowning out all sound. He...he'd done it? He'd made history? Taken by surprise, he collapses to his knees, a grin spreading across his face as he sees silver through the blur of his tears. Then Victor's there, and he's reaching out already as they meet in a tight, trembling embrace. He's shaking, and Yuuri thinks he may be crying too.

"You did it, _zhizn moya,"_ Victor whispers, pulling away to cup Yuuri's face. Tears were flowing down his face, mingling with Yuuri's as he presses their foreheads together. "I am so, _so_ proud of you, Yuuri. My Eros. My Agape. And...and soon, my husband."

That last, quiet declaration makes Yuuri huff a laugh out of his chest as more tears begin to flow. It all comes back to him, the high of winning, the high of making history starting to fall as he realizes that this is all real. Oh, God, this is real. And he's going to marry Victor Nifikorov.

"Oh, Yuuri," Victor shushes as Yuuri pitches forward with a wail of triumph and wrenching emotion. "Don't cry, _lyubov moya._ You still need me to kiss that gold, hm? Come on."

Yuuri hardly wanted to let go from this one golden, shining moment, but Victor nodded at him, pressing a kiss to his ring finger. Heaving out a breath, he ascended the podium, looking at his coach's aquamarine eyes swimming with tears of joy as he, too, stood on the podium to receive his silver.

"Congratulations," a judge commented as he was presented the medal. Yuuri glanced into the golden reflection. Was this what 17-year old Victor had felt, gliding on the Olympic rink, chasing the high of national recognition? Or was this swelling, aching joy a reminder of the love and life that Victor had given him?

“Ladies and Gentlemen, before entering the second half of our program, the pairs skate, we will hear briefly from Viktor Nikiforov!”

Yuuri glanced down at Victor, resplendent in his turquoise outfit. Victor gave him that bright, heart shaped smile before accepting the microphone.

“Today, we have witnessed some of the most beautiful art that will ever be viewed by humankind,” he started. "All of you, despite your deductions, have performed excellently. Although, in my case, I am quite glad to have failed for once." The audience gave an amused titter. "Now, Yuuri," he continued, beaming at his fiancé, "you have accomplished today what no one has ever accomplished before. You are the first skater to have landed a quadruple axel. Today, you made history. And even though you never thought in the beginning that you could outshine me, today you changed the world of figure skating. You always doubted your talent, but I knew: you were born to make history, my Yuuri."

Yuuri casts his eyes down shyly as the audience hollers. Victor holds up a hand to silence them.

“The people who saw you skate today will leave changed by what they have seen. They will be inspired. They will leave, and they won't be able to forget you. Even though you inspired the world today, most importantly, you've inspired me. Yuuri, you've changed me, surprised me, and taught me more than I could ever dream to know. You asked me once to be your coach, when it was you who coached me all along. I want to be taught every day by you. And that is why I ask you, Yuuri Katsuki: will you, on this day, stay close to me for the rest of our lives?"

Yuuri's hands flew to his mouth as Victor turned on the podium, looking up at him adoringly with those jewel-bright eyes of blue. He gently took Yuuri's hands in his, and Yuuri distantly noted that his hands were shaking.

"Will you marry me?"

Yuuri swallowed, tears filling his eyes once again as he collapsed into Victor's arms, grasping the other man to him as close as the podium would allow.

"Yes! A thousand times, Victor, yes!"

The audience cheered raucously as the two men clasped each other, refusing to let go. Christophe wolf-whistled from the sidelines as Phichit sniffled tearfully along with Guang-hong and Iglesia. Even Yurio was cracking a smile along with Otabek and JJ. Caught up in the bliss of the moment, Victor laughingly pulled Yuuri off of the podium, spinning around with him, as if this moment was neverending. Finally, Victor pulled Yuuri in for a kiss, their tears of elation mingling into one salty-sweet torrent. As they broke away, Victor cupped Yuuri's cheek in one slender hand.

"Fly with me, my love."

Yuuri nodded.

"Always, Vitya."

**Author's Note:**

> hnnng no thoughts heart full


End file.
